


The Rings of Life Force

by kayliepen



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, TROS Fix IT, TROS Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliepen/pseuds/kayliepen
Summary: "Leia's thoughts transfer to Ben and the pit of his stomach drops. His right hand gets heavy, and he feels the two rings that her and Han used to wear. Both rings together is what helped her to keep her strength until the time was right." This is an alternative ending to TROS on how they both Rey and Ben were saved, and with an ending scene of nostalgia memories for Ben in the falcon.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 6





	The Rings of Life Force

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have never written a fanfic before as I am an illustrator not a writer lol. So if you like this plot feel free to rewrite it! Just give me original plot credit. But I will probably be uploading sketches or drawings of this story to my Tumblr ka-pen. Have a good day!

### Preface

Rey swings her saber around and catches him off guard. They both feel it. Leia is gone.

Leia's thoughts transfer to Ben and the pit of his stomach drops. His right hand gets heavy, and he feels the two rings that her and Han used to wear. Both rings together is what helped her to keep her strength until the time was right.

The realization that Rey's lightsaber went through his chest hits him. His vision starts to fade and Ben grabs the closest firm holding he can as he goes down. He anxiously looks over at her he could have hurt her without knowing it. He sees Rey looking so worried and full of guilt as she realized what she has done. He could have put the ring on but knew it wasn’t the time. The future will be more desperate.

She bends down close to him hesitates and puts her hand on his side. He immediately knows what she is doing and her ability always amazes him. No one else has ever done this. She healed him. Like nothing ever happened.

“I wanted to grab your hand. Ben’s hand.” They look at each other with grief. She runs away to Ben’s fighter and is gone before he could ask her to stay.

### From Ben's Perspective

I have to make sure she is alive. Whatever it takes. I can feel her fading away. It’s not her time to go. I want to run so bad but my body can’t move any faster. Everything’s shaking Palatine took all my energy out of me. Ten more steps. My knees give out. I have to crawl.

Rey stay alive. Rey. Rey. Rey. Please. I finally reach her. I pick her up with all my strength if it’s the last thing I do. My ring finger pulses. The ring is around my neck on a string I grab them with my hand and the rings fall through the necklace. I fumble my way through sliding one on her finger and the other on mine. Rey hold on. I grasp her hand and fold it into her. I can’t get any closer. I will transfer all my life into her if that’s what it takes. My eyes close and the force flowed out of my heart through my arm into her chest. Rey, please. I can’t live without you. I could collapse on her at any point but I keep going.

One more shot. I pry my eyes open I need one last look at her. My head gets heavy “Rey" The force flows into her heart and her ribs flex. She made it. She did it. I squeeze her tighter I can’t handle losing her again.

“Ben” Her eyes glide around my face I don’t think she understands how. She leans forward, hesitates, and kisses me. Tears would be in my eyes if they could right now. I’ve waited so long. My god Rey. Luckily her name is the only thing that escaped my lips. I can’t help but smile and her face lights up like I’ve never seen before. My head falls on her shoulder I don’t have the strength to hold it up anymore. 

I never want to let go of her. She leans into me but I can tell she’s worried because she doesn’t know how long she was out. Her chin leaves my back as she looks up to the sky. I can feel her face widen as she smiles. The reflection on the damp ground shows final order fleet is destroyed. Her family won. Hopefully they will let me in again. She connects the negative space in between our rings I don’t know if she knew what she was doing but we both got a surge. Our lungs inhale sharply we both get some strength again. Not much, but enough for us to think about getting out of this place of my future nightmares. One sound I will never forget is the Falcon landing. Finn yells, “I can feel her c’mon this way!” 

I look up to see Lando Chewie and Finn coming our way. Finn stops in his tracks and raises his blaster as he sees me on Rey's shoulder. Chewie stops him and walks over to us. 

Rey says, “it’s okay he’s Ben again” Chewie smiles and tilts his head then hugs me. 

“Chew thank you for taking care of her.” It’s been so long I’ve missed that hug. He lifts us both up onto our feet and gives Rey over to Lando and Finn to get back to the ship. 

Finn sighs to Rey “you have some explaining to do but thank god you are alive I could feel it. “ 

She catches on, “Was that your secret? I think you have some explaining to do. “

### Forgotten Memories

It smells like my dad. I never knew how much It felt like home. Chewie sits me down in the half dome padded chairs next to the holochess board. He nods I know he wants to play. “In a minute. Chew but do you think you can find me some of his clothes? Just not a vest please.” He agrees and smiles. In the meantime Finn sits Rey next to me and looks very protective but let her go. He states “I’m going to go make sure Jana and the others are okay. Let me know if you need anything Rey.” Rey states “Chewie probably thinks he can beat you now that you haven’t had practice recently.” 

That reminds me that I wrote on one of the floorboards our wins and losses the last time we played. I lean over and inch my finger underneath the table leg and find the opening. “After I turned ten he only beat me a few times” I can’t help but smile. “Is that your handwriting?” She asks she’s always so curious. “Yeah back in the day. It’s much neater now.” I glide my fingers over the metal scratches.

Chew comes back with a huge pile of clothes and a big grin. He puts it down on the seat next to Rey. And pulls out a dusty rose button up. He loves to mess with me “You sure that isn’t Lando’s?” I wish nothing ever went south and this could have been the past few years of my life but we are here together now. I rummage through the pile and find some clothes that will fit. “Chew you can get it up and running I’ll be back in a second.” 

When I walk back around the corner in one of my dads button ups and brown pants, Rey smirks and says “I think your mother would approve.” We all sit around and play holochess as Lando gets the Falcon up to speed.


End file.
